A escondidas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: En los momentos en que Candy vivía una relación idílica con Anthony, una separación prolongada se produce, pero al volverse a ver, no dejaron nada al aire para mostrarse lo mucho que se extrañaban y amaban. Oneshot con lemmon y sin diálogos.


Otro OS hecho especialmente por una petición, y que tomo la oportunidad para hacerlo de esta manera. Tengo tiempo (eones prácticamente) que no escribo un lemmon hetero, así que aquí se los presento.

**A escondidas**

No era la primera vez que aquellos dos jovenzuelos llevaban alguno de sus encuentros a escondidas de las demás personas, pero siempre procuraban que aquello se sintiera como si realmente lo fuese, y más en esa ocasión, puesto que llevaban casi dos meses sin verse en absoluto. Anthony y Candy se deleitaban como querían con esos encuentros prohibidos y secretos, a espaldas del resto del mundo. Besos, caricias, sexo, palabras amorosas dichas al oído, momentos de indescriptible placer... Era un momento para todo entre ambos, donde no dejaban nada para luego, donde cada expresión era ansiada y expresada en su máxima expresión.

Nuevamente se encontraban, aprovechando las tardías horas en que estaban para que nadie les siguiese. Se besaron a modo de saludo, como siempre lo hacían. Dos meses de separación los había carcomido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, causando que se mostraran impacientes por amarse y compensar el tiempo perdido. Candy y Anthony no esperaron mucho para desvestirse mutuamente. Ni falta hacía intercambiar palabras para dejar en claro ese desenfrenado deseo que los había poseído hace bastante tiempo.

Al momento en que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, tal y como llegaron al mundo, recostados en los verdes pastos y a la luz de la luna, recorriendo el cuerpo de su par con manos inquietas y hambrientas de tacto. Anthony no duda un solo segundo para empezar a moverse una vez que ya estaba dentro de su amada. En un comienzo era lento y suave, tal y como la primera vez que lo estaban haciendo, y es que de ese modo serían capaces de alargar el acto sexual y se podrían dedicar un poco más a los besos y las caricias. Era un placer tan lento que era dolorosamente delicioso, y ambos querían que siguiese siendo así.

Estaban sumergidos en la vorágine resultante a tal punto que eran afortunados de tener ese lugar para ellos solos, pues de otra manera fácilmente serían vistos sin que se dieran cuenta. Candy rodea el cuerpo de Anthony con brazos y piernas, no queriendo que él saliese jamás de ella. La experiencia era exquisita, y mientras más durase, más lo podrían disfrutar. No había prisa, pues tenían toda la noche para demostrarse el amor que sentían de manera mutua. No iban a parar, sino que seguirían hasta el final, hasta que cayesen rendidos ante el dulce sueño y sus miembros no les pudiera responder más, hasta que sus conciencias se apaguen temporalmente y sus ojos se cierren para esperar la llegada de las primeras luces del alba.

Anthony recorría el pecho, el cuello y las clavículas de Candy, trazando una ruta de besos que causaban cada gemido de Candy. La chica por su parte clavaba sutilmente sus uñas en la espalda de su amante a la vez que movía las caderas para que las suaves embestidas pudieran llegar hasta el fondo, y así llegaba a ser, como tanto quería, y podía sentir cómo el órgano de Anthony lograba alcanzar el fondo de su vagina, como si ambos repentinamente se besaran en ese punto, con la misma pasión y placer con que compartían las mieles de sus labios. Sus dedos se entrelazan en cierto momento que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a precisar. Estaban tan necesitados de aquella amada compañía que sus cuerpos se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Era bueno saber que sus cuerpos congeniaban tan bien como sus mentes y corazones.

Anthony agarra los muslos de Candy y los pega más a su cuerpo. Sentir esas piernas tan suaves, dulces, bien proporcionadas, lo excitaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba, y la propia Candy tenía la sensación de que el pene de Anthony crecía un poco más. Candy se dedica a delinear cada detalle en la anatomía de su pareja, disfrutando intensamente los mismos deseando con cada vez mayor fervor que esa noche de amor para ambos dure para siempre.

Pero esa clase de deseos no son de los que el destino tiene el capricho de cumplir, y cuando ambos terminan y se permiten caer ante el llamado insistente del sueño, la noche había terminado para ellos, y al abrir los ojos sólo ven una tenue luz que se asomaba en el horizonte, pero que a cada minuto ganaba espacio en el firmamento, ahogando la presencia de todas las estrellas que habían contemplado con gusto el acto amatorio de Anthony y Candy. Una noche había terminado, y ambos habían terminado también ese encuentro, por lo que rápidamente se visten y se prometen un encuentro que, sin lugar a dudas, sería pronto.

Era una promesa que iban a cumplir, sin importar las dificultades que hubiera que enfrentar. Candy era una chica acostumbrada a los momentos difíciles, y esa espera de apenas un día no significaba nada en comparación.

Ninguno de los se daba cuenta todavía, pero estos encuentros ya habían germinado la semilla para que dé un fruto que, sin lugar a dudas, cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, y para mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

Les juro que no sé cómo fue que me salió esto. Me he puesto cursi como pocas veces en mi vida. La verdad es que los primeros capítulos me habían ayudado mucho, muchísimo, para tener una imagen de lo que pretendía lograr, independientemente de quiénes prefieran a otras parejas para Candy (como Albert, que es el que más veo por aquí), además que una historia sin diálogos también representa un elemento que me interesa en demasía cuando se me presenta la oportunidad. En estos momentos tengo otras historias en las que estoy trabajando, así que me alargo más y los dejo.

Hasta otra


End file.
